


Mama's Boy

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Hale family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so he’s a mama’s boy. He’s been called worse, much worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From a prompt at LJ from Tigriswolf "Derek + any Hale, I’d give away my soul to hold you once again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

Okay, so he’s a mama’s boy. He’s been called worse, much worse.

There were good and bad things about being a middle child. Good, because he never had to be the first to get permission for anything. An older brother or sister had taken care of the hard work in getting approval to stay out late or learn to drive the car (just around the preserve, but still). And bad, because he was never the first to do or get anything. Of course, he had hand-me-down clothes, toys and books. And when he brought home his first “special recognition” award from the science fair, it was put on the mantle next to the one his brother received two years previously.

But being in the middle is good when you want to blend in. He likes being able to hide among his family and doesn’t mind baby-sitting for his younger siblings and cousins. And he likes helping his mother -- running errands, helping clean up the yard and doing other chores. Sure, sometimes it’s annoying when his older brother or sister say things like, “Don’t worry about it, Derek; it’s alpha stuff.” Or the time his friends came over to pull him into a baseball game while he was babysitting and elbow deep in poopie diapers. But he earns his mother’s smile and kiss on the forehead.

When he’s in the kitchen after dinner, doing the dishes, listening to the rest of his family studying or bickering or watching TV and his mother comes in and hugs him from behind, saying “Thank you, Derek,” or “You’re getting so tall!” it’s worth all hassle and teasing.

And he’d sell what’s left of his soul to have just one more hug, one more time.


End file.
